Smell of Ashes
by Jaeqo
Summary: If Gajeel didn't find the person that he is looking for he'll be dead like a sleeping beauty and if that happened no one can wake him up, he'll be sleeping like a dead person. Will natsu can do something about it?
1. Chapter 1

Smell of Ashes by Doll Chi

Rated M, Romance & Lemon

Pairings: Gajeel X Natsu

4,080 words

Disclaimer: I do not own the fairy tail

**Inspired by the story of 'The Rut' by BonneNuit and one of my favorite in gajeel x natsu... hmm if you think I am such a kluts on grammar please let me know you can teach me how because I am willing to learn. It's lemon means yaoi hard you've been warned so if you don't feel like it SCRAM!**

If Gajeel didn't find the person that he is looking for he'll be dead like a sleeping beauty and if that happened no one can wake him up, he'll be sleeping like a dead person. Will natsu can do something about it?

Part One

Sitting on the front of mirajane's bar, gajeel is crouching like he had a stomach ache his face doesn't know what to make mira was worrying about gajeel's behaviour yet the time she always approach him, he stays quiet then ignores mirajane's question. A few hours pass gray sat beside gajeel and order his drink to mirajane...

"Hey what's up? You look horrible does anything happened?" gray said as he was holding his

drink. Gajeel ignored gray and mirajane get closed to gray and whisper to him.

"I also approach a questions on him, but he didn't want to talk even 'shut up' I am so worried what could we do?" ask mirajane still holding the glass.

"Nah! Let him be" swayed his arms and face the front and ignore gajeel.

After mirajane sold many drinks gray wasn't there anymore and gajeel still crouching but not moving, when mira decided to move him, gajeel's face got shocked as he look away but mira's face never leave the worried.

"You can tell me what's on your mind gajeel?"

"You can't understand, so lemme alone..."

"How come I can understand if you didn't tell me?"

Gajeel ignore mirajane again. 7:30pm some fairy tail members are ordering some drinks to mira as cana sat beside gajeel and tap his back.

"Yoou knoow whhaat gaaajeeel? Ifff you diiiidddn't teeell miiiraaa sooooneeer...youuuuu'lll diiiiieeee"

"Shut up"

Lucy sat beside cana and order her dinner to mira she look to gajeel then to cana

"What's wrong with gajeel? Love sick?"

"Ohhh luuuucccyyy yooooouuurrrre ssssoooooooo ggggggoooood aaaaatttt saaa- *hick*"

"Cana you should go home already, you're drunk already"

"I aaaaaaaamm nnnnnooooottt dddddddrrrrruuuuunnnnnnkkk"

Then cana pass as she fall down on the chair lucy held her but macao get her and told lucy that he will be the one who'll assist cana when she woke up, as soon macao where no were to be found lucy face the front as she finished her dinner. Happy flew inside as he sat on the table and order his fish...

"What's wrong gajeel? You want fish?"

"Happy he's not a cat, by the way where is natsu?" lucy ask as she finished drink her order from mirajane.

"Hmm, then I'll give it to charle then...Oh natsu? He was with erza why?" happy while wrapping his fish in a ribbon and then flew away. Lucy stared at poor gajeel as she get up and sat beside to her bestfriend levy.

"What's wrong with him today?" levy ask lucy whose choosing some books that levy borrow from a library earlier.

"Oh I guess he was love sick with you" lucy reply back as she was grinning at her friend whose blushing.

"You idiot! He wasn't love sick coz' of me"

"Huh? What do you mean he's in love with someone else?"

"As far our conversation earlier he was looking for a person, and if he doesn't find that person he'll die"

"He'll die? How come you are relax saying someone will die"

"Lu-chan, gajeel will be dead like a sleeping beauty and if he can't find that person no one will"

"What kind of person he's looking for?"

"Don't know" levy shrugged. "And he doesn't even bother to tell me"

While levy continue reading her book lucy think a little then choose a book and say a good bye to her friend as she go outside. She still thinking about what levy-chan told her about gajeel's problem, while she's walking she saw a scarlet hair far on the road.

"Ok I'll ask erza-san" lucy ran as she reach erza, she was talking to someone where natsu is sitting on the ground and on the back of erza, when erza is finish talking to the guy lucy smiled.

"Hi erza! Did natsu cause another problem?"

"Hi Lucy, yeah he was, oh why are you doing here?"

"It's about gajeel's problem"

"What happened on him? Is he fine?"

"That iron man is always fine, maybe he needed levy's kisses"

Erza punch natsu's top head while her fist had an armor.

"Shut up natsu, I'll report this to master...lucy we should get back"

Lucy nodded as she also helped erza as natsu is bringing the heavy ones that erza bring. When they got back mirajane was the one who greeted erza then the other follow along... gajeel is still crouching while levy is sitting beside him erza order a cold water from mirajane, then after she recieve it and drink it up she grabbed the back collar clothes of gajeel and pull him. Mirajane and lucy got a sweat from their heads as natsu stared at gajeel were gajeel's finger lift up and only the middle finger is only stands, natsu get an angry mark on his head as he put the things he was bringing on a table but lucy stopped him.

"The hell lucy!"

"Idiot! Gajeel had a real problem"

"Natsu, even mirajane is worrying about him, let erza will handle about him" levy told natsu holding natsu's fist. But cana sat up as macao is guiding her.

"You are all moooorrooons"

"What do you mean?" mirajane ask cana.

"You should at least be the one who were helping gajeel levy" cana point her finger to levy.

"But cana the only thing that levy knew was-" lucy protected mirajane but cana get up and walk towards natsu.

"So what will you do if you knew that gajeel will be dea-"

Before cana finished her words lucy cover her mouth and drag her to macao and natsu's face are hard to paint.

"What the...heck are you saying?"

"Lu-chan maybe natsu can help gajeel"

"Erza can handle him" lucy said holding levy's hand.

"Juvia tells that lucy might be wrong"

"You always rejecting my comments~!"

"What do you mean? Please someone tell me what's going to happened to gajeel?" mirajane ask but staring at lucy.

"Well..."

"Lucy is afraid to tell him, come on natsu he'll be dead sooner!"

"Shut up cana!" lucy shouted.

"What? Can't say the 4 letters?"

"Why will gajeel going to die?" ask mira staring back to cana.

Cana sat on the table and grab a barrel of alcohol and stared back to them.

"If he can't find the person he's looking for he'll be dead like a sleeping beauty and you know about it levy-chan"

Levy shook her head while lucy is comforting her friend.

"Well even though levy knew she can't do anything, cause gajeel didn't tell him what was the person he was looking for and if that happened no one can wake him up, he'll be sleeping like a dead person" cana continue to drink her alcohol. And the silence came to those who heard cana's explanation where a minute pass erza and gajeel got back from the guild.

"What the hell happened here" ask erza as she tighten the grip to gajeel's collar.

All got silence except for cana levy tried to be strong and lucy tries to make her face that nothing happened, cana was the one who walks towards to erza and sat on the side holding her barrel of alcohol.

"Hi erza so did gajeel told you already?"

"He just said to me he only eaten a bad metal so he was having a stomach ache"

"Really is he? Are you sure gajeel you'll just wait for your death?"

"What are you saying cana? Explain" erza let her grip to gajeel's collar bone and cross her arms and focused to cana. But before cana talk natsu punch gajeel with his fire...

"You idiot! Do you think you can get away lying to levy and to everybody!"

"Natsu! Stand back or-"

"I am not in the mood erza..." natsu glares back to gajeel who was only staring on the ceiling. Natsu stand in front of gajeel as he grabbed the collar of gajeel.

"What the hell do you want, flame head?"

"Shut up! I wanna know whose the person your looking for?"

"The hell are you saying?"

Natsu is going to punch gajeel erza stop his fist and push it back.

"Natsu...I'll try once more and get that information you need"

"I only got stomach ache and I needed a medicine for it...does someone had a medicine?" gajeel said while holding his stomach. Other fairy tail members are staring at him angrily levy is wiping away her tears and gajeel notice it.

"Hey bunny girl, did you make the shrimp cry?"

Natsu stomp out as juvia follow him after telling gray that she'll follow natsu. Natsu ran when the rain started to drop he ran until he reach lucy's house where he knew she wasn't there, he sat on the ground as the heavy rain fall natsu silence himself as juvia sat down beside him.

"What are you doing here, juvia?"

"Juvia wants to be at natsu side for a moment since lucy is not here"

"Leave me alone"

"If we all work together and helped gajeel-san he won't be dead"

"Just leave me alone!" natsu get up and stared at juvia angrily. "Just go back to them! I don't need someone!"

"Juvia only wants to be at natsu for a moment of confuse like juvia was!" juvia gets up.

"Tse.." natsu turn back and walk slowly with juvia on her side. Where they wouldn't know someone is following them.

**Cliff hanger... am I? Anyways don't forget to review even though I didn't know what it means *crouch* I'm such a kluts...**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

While Natsu and Juvia are walking juvia stops but natsu continue to walk while his hands are on his pockets.

"Juvia knows you are there so you can show yourself"

Natsu stops and look back to juvia he saw wendy only who was wet like a cat, so they ran into a big tree and stand there while natsu sat on the wet grass below the tree. Wendy hugged juvia's waist as she started to talking...

"Will juvia will promise to me?"

"Juvia will"

"I know whose gajeel-san person is looking for"

"Do you? Whose the person then?"

Juvia and Natsu are waiting for wendy to talk. And on the guild a gun on gajeel's head and he had been tied up in a big transparent box were the spell of fried is " A gun w/a bullet of loosing magic will be fired if you lied". Gajeel had been shot twice so erza ask again

"Whose the person are you looking for?" erza tighten the grip to her sword but mirajane hold her hand and shake her head.

"Tse..."

"Please gajeel-kun" levy begged as lucy never leave her friend alone.

"Gajeel!" erza shouted.

"Why you wanted to know, cause flame head wanted to know?"

"It is not because of natsu, its because all of us worried about it"

"Give me a break, I'm just going to sleep forever"

"Do you think I'll let it happened?"

"Heh, afraid the master reactions?"

"Gajeel please, how many times do we have to beg just for you to tell?" mirajane standing in front of him with distances of the spell circling around gajeel.

"A person who smell like ashes is what gajeel is looking for" wendy stared to juvia.

"It doesn't have any sense" natsu crossed his arms lining his chest and so his legs into the ground.

"Please don't tell him that I told you about it... he'll get mad at me" wendy's eyes start getting a tears so juvia grab her face using her both hands.

"Don't worry wendy-chan, juvia won't tell to him and Juvia knows whose the person that gajeel-sama is looking for, please natsu don't tell it to erza-sama yet"

"Fine...but I'll think about what wendy told us about"

"Wendy you and natsu should hurry back to the guild to see what's going on"

"But how about you?"

"Juvia can catch up"

Back from the guild gajeel shook his head while erza is being holded by elfman.

"Erza please have more patience"

"Natsu will be-"

The door opens as they saw natsu and wendy walking towards, natsu sat down while wendy look to gajeel.

"What happened to gajeel-sama?"

"We tried to let us hear the person he was searching for but it seems, he doesn't want to tell to us"

"I see...will he be fine?"

Mirajane tap wendy's head and smile "Fairy Tail's are not letting their nakama go hurt"

Then suddenly juvia run towards to natsu while holding a glass of water.

"Natsu-san please drink this"

"I don't drink water, I drink fire juvia"

"Please~" juvia kneel down and make her eyes look like a puppy.

"Leave me alone..."

An angry mark from juvia as she grab the water and natsu's chin as she forced open the mouth of natsu and pour all the water to his mouth. A cough that heard as juvia grab natsu along and get closed to gajeel.

"Juvia wants fried to change his spell to gajeel's old spell"

"Huh, what kind of changes then?"

Juvia dropped natsu on the floor as she run towards to fried and whisper. Elfman let erza go as all the fairy tail members are worrying now, what happened to juvia. When she's done whispering juvia smiles happily while walking down the stairs and pushed natsu inside of the invisible box that fried had spell on it and it says "The spell will be gone if love will began"

Levy, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Wendy and the other members of fairy tail got their sweat in their heads when natsu recover to his cough he kicked gajeel hard like a rug.

"Waaah! Juvia-sama, natsu-san is kicking-" wendy point at natsu but juvia ignored it and smile to all.

"Juvia wanted to leave them alone, tomorrow they are be fine like always"

"How can you be so sure juvia? And what the hell did you make natsu drink?" erza ask.

"I'll tell you if we all leave"

All of the members of the fairy tail leave and get to their own houses juvia, erza, wendy, mirajane, levy, lucy and cana stayed at juvia's house, while natsu stopped kicking gajeel he kicks the invisible box that fried created.

"The hell... Juvia! Erza! lemme out!"

"Tse..."

"Do something you rusty iron!"

"Just sit and sleep flame head it's already evening..."

Natsu sat up and crossed his legs on the ground same as gajeel.

"So go to sleep and stop shouting like a baby"

A minute pass natsu felt something he ignore it, when he look to gajeel he felt weird and look away.

"Gajeel!"

"The hell, what do you want now? I told you to shut up and go to sleep..."

"Did they make the box got heated?"

"Don't ask me, and besides your a fire mage you shouldn't be bothered by a heating surroundings"

"No it's different heat that I felt"

"Natsu just go to sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow"

Natsu stopped as he grab his chest and breathe heavily...

"The hell is this feeling? I swear juvia has something to do about this"

"Quit mumbling natsu, I can't sleep"

Natsu breathes out as he get up and sat in front of gajeel.

"Natsu quit playing I am tired so go to sleep"

"This heat feeling is when I look at you, the hell is this? Explain it to me gajeel"

Gajeel's head is tilted down as he felt natsu's breathe moving his hair. Gajeel's nose twitch.

"_Is this the smell of ashes?"_ gajeel taught he lift his head as their noses touch to each other.

**Aaaaaaw, now what? Sorry for being clif hanger ugh...does anyone know why others using these words like me? Hehehe hope you enjoy the next and last chapter / sorry for making it short gomen nasai~! Tell me if you want me to continue this story...**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

"Natsu are you blushing?"

"The hell I don't know... I wanna got to the bathroom, but the box- ump"

Natsu didn't finished as gajeel tap his lips to natsu, he began stared at natsu's reactions. A minute pass natsu blushed and get up as he punch the wall that it still didn't break/gone, natsu punch one more as he heard gajeel get up and when he look back his face is dark where his hands lift and put it to the both side of natsu.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"You're the person" gajeel stared at natsu's neck as natsu's face bright in red.

"The-the hell...ga-gajeel" pushes gajeel but seems gajeel get more stronger. The more natsu pushes gajeel the more he slowly make his body close to him and as natsu is busy pushing gajeel, he didn't notice that he's scarf had gone and gajeel's right leg is in between his leg, natsu tremble as gajeel move his leg, he is stopping his moan and his feeling about it, while his hands still on gajeel's shoulder pushing. Natsu breathe out heavily as his mouth is full of saliva that wanted to let out, gajeel took natsu's both hands and tilt it high, natsu struggle but gajeel started to kiss him in lips. Natsu can't breath as gajeel knew he bit natsu's neck and it started to bleed as gajeel lick it natsu moan but when he notice he moans he stopping the next moan.

"Ga-gajeel stop this"

"Juvia started it"

"Bu-but...it's weird...but-"

"But what?" as gajeel ask natsu he didn't reply back that gajeel pull natsu down as he grab natsu's penis and lick it like an ice cream, natsu moan a little cute but when gajeel eat it whole natsu grab gajeel's hair and moan in pleasure.

"Ah! Ga-gajeel...mo-" natsu stopped his mouth using his hand. Gajeel stopped and stared to natsu.

"Mo-? More?" gajeel grins as he let his saliva drop to the head of natsu's penis. Natsu seen it so he's face got red again and shake his head gajeel continue to dig natsu's penis and play it like a toy.

"Ga-gajeel...it's weird so stop it now..."

Lucy got shocked to what juvia told them as mirajane is smiling happily and so erza.

"I never taught juvia had a fantasies like mine" mirajane said.

"Ehem, so that means if someone is in sex drive were it is also a fire mage the smell of ashes will be smell of same dragon slayer" erza corrected.

"And since gajeel and natsu are both dragon slayers, they are capable of having feelings to each other, but they are both guys" levi said.

"Levy-chan, you'll soon getting to tell that guys are the only sweet to see sexing each other" mirajane encourages.

"Mira please low down your voice others may think different" lucy said.

"Don't worry lucy-chan, no one will think that way or I'll make them regret it" juvia said angrily.

They all got sweat then mira get up and sway her waist left and right.

"Oh I wish I was there to take a video" mirajane said.

"Then we'll have to ehem got here" erza cough.

"Girls please, let them have their first...and tomorrow we'll make it second with us" juvia get up and smile evily.

When natsu gave in he breathes heavily gajeel only stares at his reactions.

"You're getting smell like me natsu"

"Shut-up" natsu get up as he was getting his scarf, gajeel pulled down his hand again and make natsu sitting on top of him natsu got blushed.

"The hell gajeel-" but when natsu spoke another letter, gajeel already twist his head and let their mouth opens as they searching each others pleasures. Natsu can breathe normaly and knows how and when gajeel broke it apart he grabbed natsu's waist up and pull him down as gajeel's penis is already standing and shut it up at natsu's hole. Natsu scream as he seacrh for something to grab to and gajeel grab his both hands and place it to his nape...

"Just tell me when to start"

Natsu tries to adjust as he look back to gajeel and smiles a little.

"Do it"

"Huh?"

"I said Do it rusty iron!"

Gajeel move slowly and balance what could natsu react in the slow movement since gajeel felt something tells him to make it faster, and make natsu cry in pain he wanted to. A minute pass gajeel started to make it fast as natsu is reacting penis is getting to cum, he hold it.

"Gajeel let my penis go...you asshole don't control when I'm going to cum"

"You're going to cum with me, together"

"The he-ah! More..."

"Heh, now you say it louder"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Say the word 'more' louder and pleasurable"

Gajeel thrust more harder his penis to natsu's hole.

"Aaaah! Ga-gajeel deeper...more...I want-mo-more..."

"Yes that's right make it louder"

"Fuck you...stop telling me what will I do! Asshole..."

Gajeel move faster as they only heard their breathings the clasp of their flesh to flesh and the moans that natsu is making.

"Gajeel...make it deeper..."

"Natsu..."

"Aaah...gajeel...its great.,..ah! more...don't stop ah, yes...more...gajeel..."

Gajeel thrust natsu's penis rythm with his thrust in his hole while natsu's both hands never leave gajeel's nape.

"Ah! Gajeel...I'm gonna cum...faster...don't stop"

Gajeel move faster and faster as natsu tighten the grip from his nape and gajeel's hands move faster on natsu's penis...

"Ah! Gajeel...ah...hah..ah...hah...Gajeel!"

Natsu's penis spurt his cum all over the floor and gajeel's hand, as he also felt that gajeel go cum inside of him was warm comfortable. He seen gajeel make a kiss mark on his shoulder when natsu get up he look to gajeel.

"The next time your going to do that kind of position I rather seeing you cum too, rusty iron"

"Then where shall be the 2nd time?"

Natsu blushed and look away as he grab his clothes, gajeel grab natsu's scarf and circle it around natsu's neck he look back to gajeel his face is red.

"I love you"

"...I love you too" natsu said while blushing away from gajeel's eyes.

As the spell of fried disappear and they get the hell out of there before someone might seen them there.

The next morning at fairy tail guild a hard stomp is hearing slowly as lucy, erza, juvia and gray is sitting on the front of the bar, gajeel is not there to be seen but levy is reading seriously on the another table with wendy.

"Juvia!"

"Oh, right natsu arrived" levy said boringly.

"Levi don't make a behavior like that" mirajane said.

Juvia look back and get up with a smile in her face.

"Juvia wanted to know if you both enjoyed last night together?"

Natsu grab juvia's collar and going to punch juvia when suddenly an arm drag him out

"The hell gajeel lemme go!"

"Shut up"

The girl giggle and lucy smiles. outside natsu struggle and put a fire on his fist, when macarov appeared.

"Natsu you'll obey what I said for being in such a mess yesterday"

"Eh? Ah! About that gramps it was an accident"

"Erza give them the heavy punishment, for the yeasterday's causing problems to the villager of the magnolia."

"Yes master" erza grins evily as gajeel and natsu got the sweat on their heads.

"You two come with me"

Gajeel and natsu followed erza as all girls gather

"Erza is your thinking what we thinking right now?"

"Yes" erza replied as she look to gajeel and natsu evily. "Your punishment is you both going to juvia's house and do your 2nd love making"

"What! But my butt still hurts!"

"So you do enjoy last night, right natsu-san?" juvia grins.

"The hell..."

"Don't say no natsu, or you'll regret it" lucy punching her fist to her palm.

"Are you also with them bunny girl?" gajeel ask.

"Noooooooo! I don't wanna!" natsu scream.


End file.
